Timberclan
❖TimberClan❖ ❖Introduction❖ In the darkness, you wander aimlessly. You're in the midst of a forest with a broad canopy that prevented any sunlight from seeping through. When it seems as though there is no hope, you decide to fall to the dry deprived grass. You rest your apex, and you try to ignore the hunger that pinched at your guts, and burrowed into your mind becoming your only thought. Just as you begin to succumb to your slow death, something warm hit your glossy eyes. You squint and lift yourself off your haunches, overwhelmed by such a strange phenomenon. It was being emitted by somewhere through the trees. It dimmed down a bit followed by the sounds of strange yet angelic and soothing whispers.Your muscles loosen and you slowly move toward the light, through the undergrowth and eventually, you reach an opening in the rocks, the other side illuminated. You were astonished and your first thought was that beyond this cave, was the light of heaven. Upon first step you'd be free. You burst off your haunches and just as your snout was about to pass on through, you were hit from the side. You tumble to the ground and wince at the pain of the hit. You stand and emit a deep growl, but cease at the sight of a wolf with ash black fur and deep lead black eyes void of color and void of any mercy. Before you could slide past them and to your goal, they swiftly swipe their paw at your snout, leaving a deep laceration over your entire muzzle.You yelp and stumble back/ Your assailant approaches and reveals their wicked ivories in a deadly smirk. They then part their jaw and lunge for your neck as you clench your eyes in utter fear. Instead of feeling your windpipe snapped, you feel nothing. You open your eyes perplexed and find that the dark wolf of the shadows had fled, yelping as they ran off. Instead a male wolf with a muscular frame and a gentle yet serious face, was standing. He was saintly... "Lad/Lass.. it's much to dangerous around these parts... Turn back while you can." Staring back at their clover green eyes you stand off of your haunches. "These parts.. is this not, heaven?" The male chuckled before his expression returned to solemn. "This is hell compared to heaven..." He faced you again and eyed your wounds. He let out a sigh and motioned for you to follow him. He then walked right through the cave opening and you quickly followed suit. Blinded at first, you squint, but your eyes widen at the first sight of the beauty beyond. You were in a peaceful garden with verdant grass and beautiful flowers of every color sprouting from the Earth. A large lake thriving with life twinkled under the sunlight from the vast opening above. It was hard to deny that this was not heaven. You followed the male through this land until you found yourself within a stone structure with nothing but a massive throne at its center. Within this throne was a monumental female with piercing white eyes, eyeing you as you entered. She was a matriarch, the paragon of beauty and power in one... Her crown of glistening white moon lilies resembled a halo. She spoke in an angelic voice, "Clover... who is this that you've brought to me..?" The male, Clover dipped his apex and replied, "My lady, Nova... They are a wanderer. I took them in... They're in need of healing." The Matriarch layed back in her throne. "I'll help them.." Clover then motioned for you to approach. You were hesitant and backed away towards the exit. The two wolves eyed you as the room fell silent. You swallowed hard and asked, "Who are you...?" Clover chuckled as he glanced over at the Matriarch, Nova. Then, she herself smirked and stated, "We are The Pack of the Saints..." ❖Pack Info❖ ❖News❖ ❖Upcoming Events❖ ❖Past Events❖ * Atlas had departed from us and has become one of Heaven's Saints. May the Holy Angels guide him to eternal bliss. (12/2) * The pups Ember and Brave have become Junior Saints (12/3) * The Junior Saint Hazel has become an official Saint on her first birthday (12/3) ❖Regulations❖ ❖Laws❖ * Obey the wishes of your leaders, for they mean well and only wish for the best of the pack. You must also Obey the wishes of a higher rank. * Do not leave Camp without permission of a leader. You must also never leave camp alone. * When Hunting or Fighting, never kill with means of torture. Put them out of their misery as quickly as you can, for no form of life deserves to be in immense interminable pain at the hour of their death. * Do not Spar without permission of a leader, nor without a Healer nearby. * Do the duties your rank requires * Do not start drama. With so much drama in the pack, it becomes a hectic mess. * Do not cause altercations with other packs, and especially not packs we are allied with. Even if the pack is an enemy, ask for permission from the leaders to attack. * Do not double pack, as it is unfaithful. * No magic is permitted. It can tend to be overpowered and unnatural. We're simply wolves. * Do not edit this page, please. Only Nova and Clover have permission to do so. * Do not advertise our pack on other People's pages. We could get in trouble for that- as it is against Wiki rules. * NEVER kill anything if it's not for a valid reason. Only kill prey, and an enemy that is way too far from redemption. A crime like this is worthy of exile. ❖Punishments❖ (Punishments are determined by the Leaders during Trials) Severe Punishments: * Exile- The law breaker will be deemed as a Fallen Saint and cannot ever be in or around the pack again Mild Punishments: * Demotion- The law breaker will become an omega for a designated amount of days. * Starvation- The law breaker will not be allowed to eat for 3 days. * Den Arrest- The law breaker will not be allowed outside of their den for a designated amount days. * Camp Arrest- The law breaker will not be allowed outside of camp for a designated amount of days. * Overworking- The law breaker will have to preform every little chore, and the wishes of the leaders for a designated amount of days. * Caring for Elders- The law breaker will have to spend all of their time fulfilling the every need of the elders such as bringing them moss, food, taking them for water, and making them comfortable. ❖Ranks❖ ❖Leaders❖ Leaders are the founding wolves of the pack. They are in charge of the entire pack, and every other rank must follow their wishes. They strive to keep the pack together, and working well. ❖Elites❖ Elites are the wolves who lead a specific rank on behalf of the alphas and betas. There is one Elite Combatant who leads battles and spars, one Elite Hunter who leads hunts, one Elite scout who leads patrols, and one Elite Healer who controls everything that deals with the health of the Pack ❖Elders❖ Elders are the wolves of the pack older than 7 years who have become too old to preform the duties they preformed in their youth. They are highly respected, as their wisdom is everlasting and they are experienced beyond imagination. ❖Healers❖ Healers are the wolves of the pack who heal the injuries or illness of any other members in the pack. It takes moons upon moons to become a healer, as being a healer requires skill, practice, and experience. Healers are one of the most important ranks of the pack. There is one Lead Healer who gives orders to the others. ❖Combatants❖ Combatants are the wolves who defend the pack with their lives. They handle disputes, and watch over the camp. In their off-time, they usually spar as a means of practice. There is one Lead Combatant who gives orders to the others. ❖Hunters❖ Hunters are the wolves of the pack who hunt down prey to sustain the other members. They are responsible for catching any prey that the pack eats. Some Hunters, when not catching prey, can hunt down other members of the pack, or hunt down enemies to be brought back to Camp. There is one Lead Hunter who gives the orders to the others. ❖Scouts❖ Scouts are the wolves of the pack who survey the borders of the pack, marking territory, and bringing back any information of the territories they find. They are responsible for notifying the pack of any enemies or unknown wolves, or fallen saints on territory. There is one Lead Scout who gives orders to the others. ❖Den Mothers/Fathers❖ Den Mothers and Den Fathers are the wolves of the pack who care for and defend the pups of the pack, or are she-wolves who are expecting pups. Those who watch over the pups are responsible for any danger the pups get into. Because of the immense work that goes into birthing a pup, expecting Mothers eat first alongside pups. (Any amount) ❖Junior Saints❖ Junior Saints are the wolves of the pack who are in training. A pup becomes a Junior Saints at 6 moons old. Juniors choose the rank they wish to fulfill at their Juniors' Ceremony and will then go into training for the next 6 moons. Once they become 1 year old, they will have a Coming of Age ceremony, and they will become adults. ❖Pups❖ Pups are the newborns of the pack (Anywhere from 0 to 5 moons old). They do not have any duties other then to sleep, eat, play all day, and slowly develop. Because they represent the future generations of the pack, they are viewed as highly important, eating before any other rank even Leaders. ❖Omegas❖ Omegas are the wolves of the pack who have committed a crime, and are put on punishment for a designated amount of days determined by the Leaders. They are the lowest ranks and are looked down upon. This rank is temporary ❖Fallen Saints❖ The Fallen Saints are former members of the pack who have been exiled for a crime unfathomable. If spotted on territory, they are to be forced off by any means, but not by death. (A member who decides to leave is not deemed a Fallen Saint) ❖Heaven's Saints❖ The Saints are the members of the Pack who have past away and moved on to the starry expanse of Heaven. They are dearly missed, and remembered with a ceremony after their passing. The flowers of their floral symbol are used to decorate their tomb in the area of the Camp that they loved to be in. Even some wolves who may not have been in the pack, but are related to members of the pack, are deemed Saints. ❖Territories❖ (The following is a list of territories owned by the Pack of the Saints and what can be found there) ❖Saints' Garden❖ A serene garden fort dotted with and flowers and home to a large lake. The Camp of the pack resides here. It is the location of every event aside from Rallies. Prey like elk, hares, mice, fish, and owls can be found here. Nearly all herbs are found here. ❖Saints' Castle❖ A tranquil fortress of Pack of the Saints located deep in a Mountain Valley with many flowers growing about. It is a secondary pack location. Prey like hares, badgers, rabbits, and fish are found here. Nearly all herbs are found here. ❖Heaven Peek Mountain❖ An icy Mountain summit that is rumored to be the location where Heaven's Saints first enter Heaven. Rallies can sometimes occur here. Prey like arctic hares, seals, arctic foxes, and caribou reside here. Beware of humans and other wolves. ❖Terms to Know❖ ❖Birthday Ceremony❖ A ceremony held on the day of Birth of a member of the pack. At this ceremony, the birthday wolf receives gifts from others in the pack. The Birthday wolf is also given the honor to lead the rally for that night. ❖Canonization Ceremony❖ A ceremony held when a wolf decides to Join the Pack of the Saints. From then on, they are known as a Saint. They say their pledge aloud and are crowned with a halo of their floral symbol. ❖Coming of Age Ceremony❖ A ceremony held when a Junior Saint becomes 1 year old. At this ceremony, the Junior is deemed as an Adult and is given a gift by each leader. The gifts tend to be forms of food, or flowers. From then on, the Junior Saint becomes their desired Rank. ❖Death Ceremony❖ A ceremony held when a Saint passes away and becomes a Saint of Heaven. The deceased one is set into a wheelbarrow filled with their floral symbol. Everyone shares a few words about the deceased. After this, the deceased is crowned with their halo, wheeled out to a burial location (Any location that they liked to hang out in) and they are buried. As they are buried, the pack members sing the theme song, "Oh When the Saints..." to help Heaven's new Saint ascend to Heaven. A few flowers of their floral symbol atop a tombstone mark this location in memory of them. ❖Elders' Ceremony❖ A ceremony held when a wolf reaches 7 years old. At this ceremony, the soon to be elder is honored with all the luxuries of a birthday, as well as a moment around the camp fire where each member of the pack shares their favorite moment with them. The soon to be elder is highly respected throughout this ceremony. ❖Floral Symbol❖ A certain type of flower that is used to represent a wolf of the pack. The flower that is chosen to be a floral symbol of a wolf is used in every ceremony for the barer, from Juniors' Ceremonies to Birthdays to Elder Ceremonies. Floral symbols are chosen by their barer. ❖Juniors' Ceremony❖ A ceremony held when a pup becomes 6 moons old. At this ceremony, the soon to be Junior Saints are crowned with the flowers of their floral symbol and are assigned mentors. ❖Rally❖ An event that is held at the top of Heaven Peek Mountain or at the bridge that resides at the top of the Holy Canyons. All the wolves in the pack sit at the peek of the mountain or the edge of the bridge before howling in unison. It is a celebration of the pack's power, and a celebration of being alive. ❖Spar❖ An event that is held by the golden clover pedestals that sit in the south fort of Saints' Garden. In a Spar, two wolves challenge each other with the permission of the Leaders to a practice battle. The winner of the spar earns respect and skill, while the loser earns respect for effort. It takes skill to lose a battle and not be a sore loser. A spar ends when one wolf cannot continue, or when the Leaders say it does. After each spar, the wounds of the wolves are treated by the healers. ❖Allies & Enemies❖ ❖Allies❖ ❖Enemies❖ ❖Forms❖ ❖Joining Form❖ (Do not fill in this info, comment it) Name: Username: Gender: Desired Rank: Appearance: Personality Description: Roleplay Example: (Can be Fighting, Hunting, Healing, Scouting, really depending on your desired Rank) Floral Symbol: Pledge: "I pledge my full allegiance to the Pack of the Saints. I promise to devote my life to protecting all life and my pack. I will not disobey the pack, lest I become a disgraceful Fallen Saint. Everything I do, shall be for good, and nothing else." ❖Ally Form❖ (Do not fill in this info, comment it) Pack/Clan name: Leader(s): Sever: Member Count: Orientation: What will you aid the Pack with: What the Pack can aid you with: ❖Gallery❖ Screenshot (177).png|Okami's Funeral Screenshot (178).png|Nova's Funeral Only Clover (Magicclover) and Nova (Luckyx13) are permitted to Edit this Page as well as accept members. Thank you.